This invention relates generally to a child resistant container for pills and the like including a tray and a lid engageable therewith for relative sliding movement between closed and open positions of the tray. More particularly, the tray and lid are locked together in the closed position, by a locking mechanism which includes a locking detent required to be continually depressed for unlocking the tray while pulling it open.
Various types of child resistant or safety containers have been developed which include a tray and a slidably engaging lid with the tray locked in the closed position using some type of locking mechanism. However, many of such containers are relatively complex in construction and operation, and largely require manual deformation of the lid and/or tray for releasing the locking mechanism prior to pulling open the tray. However, many of these pill and capsule containers, although child resistant, have proven inconvenient and cumbersome to operate for the users.